I'm In Love
by Ashley Chen16
Summary: Kejutan valentine untuk Sakura. Apa yang Kakashi berikan? / I just can't lie, I'm in love with you. *7 #ValentineFI2020


Lembayung senja menghiasi langit di ufuk barat. Angin yang berhembus membawa dedaunan yang luruh berterbangan jatuh ke bumi. Di bawah langit Tokyo ini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di jalan setapak, menghabiskan waktu bersama di Taman Showa Kinen.

Jari yang bertautan menjadi saksi bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Pepohonan dan taman bunga menambah suasana keharmonisan yang tercipta. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang tersedia setelah berjalan cukup lama.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?"

Sakura, gadis itu tersenyum saat kekasihnya tampak berpikir. Rambut peraknya tertiup semilir angin, menambahkan kesan tampan di matanya. Sakura pikir, ia begitu beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertinya.

"Es krim cokelat tidak buruk," jawabnya diiringi senyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelinya di sana."

Matanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura. "Aku saja yang membelinya."

Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kau tunggu di sini saja. Oke?"

Kepalanya mengangguk, membiarkan Sakura pergi sendiri menuju kedai yang cukup ramai tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Seiring kepergian Sakura, ponsel di saku jaketnya berdering. Menjawab panggilan tersebut, suara cempreng menyeruak masuk ke gendang pendengarnya dengan cepat.

"Berisik!" Hardiknya keras pada sahabatnya di seberang sana yang sibuk mengomel.

"_Habisnya kau lama sekali menjawab teleponku, Kakashi!_" Ujarnya dengan kesal. "_Bagaimana, besok jadi ke rumahku?_"

"Hn."

"_Maksudmu_?"

"Iya, Obito. Aku akan ke rumahmu," jelas Kakashi. "Pukul sepuluh aku akan sampai. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus mengurus sesuatu."

"_Baiklah, terserah kau saja,_" balas Obito. "_Jangan lupa bawa gitarmu sendiri, aku tidak sudi gitarku dipinjam oleh biawak sepertimu._"

"Sialan!"

Umpatan Kakashi membuat Obito terkekeh. "_Oke. Sampai jumpa besok!_"

Sambungan diputus secara sepihak oleh Kakashi. Laki-laki itu mendengus geli, terkadang Obito suka membuatnya kesal bukan main. Tapi di satu sisi Obito juga sahabat yang paling mengerti dan ia percaya.

Kakashi menengadah, menatap cakrawala dengan sisa-sisa warna jingga. Pikirannya melayang ke hari esok, hari yang spesial untuknya. Tidak. Mungkin untuknya dan juga Sakura. Memikirkannya membuatnya tersenyum.

Kakashi tersentak saat merasakan kehadiran Sakura di sampingnya. Gadisnya sudah kembali, dengan dua buah es krim berbeda rasa di tangannya. Sakura menyerahkan es krim cokelat pada Kakashi yang dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Diliriknya Sakura yang tengah sibuk dengan es krimnya. Alasan apa yang akan dia berikan supaya Sakura tidak curiga? Kakashi berdeham pelan, mengatur napasnya. "Sakura?"

Panggilan Kakashi membuat atensi gadis merah muda itu teralihkan dari es krim stoberinya. Sakura menatap penuh tanya pada Kakashi.

"Karena aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah, besok aku hanya mengantarmu pulang. Lalu berangkat ke _cafe_, aku lembur. Tidak masalah, kan, jika kau pulang daripada menungguku seperti biasanya?"

Sakura mengerjap, mengangguk paham. Kembali menjilat es krimnya yang mulai mencair. "Baiklah. Aku selesai jam sembilan."

Kakashi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tangannya membersihkan sisa es krim di sudut bibir Sakura, membuat gadis merah muda itu merona karena perlakuannya. Ekspresi Sakura membuat Kakashi terkekeh.

"Ayo pulang!" Ajak Kakashi dengan menarik tangan Sakura untuk berdiri. Kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. "Sambil pulang, sambil cari alasan jika Ayahmu nanti bertanya kenapa kita begitu lama."

Sakura mengernyit. "Loh, kenapa?"

"Kita tidak bilang akan pergi setelah pulang kuliah, 'kan? Ayahmu pasti khawatir karena kau belum pulang sampai sekarang. Mungkin dia berpikir kau sedang diculik oleh Paman tua berotot."

Ucapan Kakashi membuat Sakura tertawa. "Aku akan bilang pada Ayah bahwa kau jahat karena membuatku tersesat di hatimu."

Kakashi terbahak keras sampai-sampai beberapa pejalan yang lewat menatapnya dengan kepo. "Ya sudah bilang seperti itu. Jangan ditambahkan, jangan dikurangi."

Lalu mengacak rambut Sakura dengan gemas, membuat gadis itu berteriak kesal dan meninju bahu Kakashi yang tidak bisa dibilang cukup pelan. Sore ini cukup indah bagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

.

Rate : T

.

A Story by Fi.Chen16

.

Warning : Typo, Bad Chara

.

Event #ValentineFI2020

KakaSaku Fanfiction

I'm In Love

One Shoot

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read!

.

.

.

Detak jam dinding di sudut kamar menggema ke seluruh ruangan, membuat Kakashi mengembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia mengacak rambutnya asal, menggerutu tak jelas. Dan mengulang kegiatan semula.

"Ayolah, ini mudah. Berpikir lebih keras." Kakashi bergumam. Dan malah berakhir dengan mengembuskan napas panjang dan bersandar pada kursi.

"Santai kawan. Jangan tegang."

Kakashi mendelik pada Obito yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Santai katanya? Dia harus berpikir seorang diri, bagaimana bisa ia santai?

Hari ini adalah hari valentine dimana wanita memberikan cokelat kepada pria. Kakashi tahu ini aneh, tapi dia ingin memberikan kejutan di hari valentine untuk Sakura.

Dan kejutan itu adalah bernyanyi di depan Sakura. Karena gadis itu ingin sekali mendengar Kakashi bernyanyi, namun ia selalu menolaknya dengan alasan malas dan tidak penting.

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan lirik yang bagus. Ini terlalu susah." Kakashi menjedotkan dahinya pada meja di hadapannya berulang kali. Ia frustrasi.

"Ayolah, jangan menyerah!" Ucap Obito menyemangati.

Kakashi menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Pikirkan apa yang ada di hatimu. Ungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan dan tulis di kertas ini, mudah kok. Kau saja bisa menciptakan lagu sendiri," ujar Obito lalu berdiri. "Aku pergi sebentar, Rin memintaku menjemputnya di tempat kerja. Semangat!"

Kakashi mengangguk dan membiarkan Obito pergi, lalu ia terdiam. Menatap ke luar jendela. Memikirkan ucapan Obito tadi.

Yang ada di hatinya, ya?

Dulu Kakashi begitu menyedihkan hanya karena diputuskan oleh seorang primadona kampus, Terumi. Kemudian ia melihat Sakura berdiri di sana, tak jauh di depannya. Dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Apakah kau baik-baik saja__?_"

_Kakashi mendongak sekilas dan kembali menunduk. Kampus yang lengang membuat orang-orang tidak menyadari apa yang sedang mereka lakukan._

_"Aku Haruno Sakura," ucap gadis itu. Duduk di sebelah Kakashi. "Kau pasti Kakashi-senpai_. _Kau cukup populer di sini."_

_"Aku tidak peduli."_

_"Maukah kau berteman denganku?"_

Kakashi tertawa bila mengingatnya pertemuan pertama mereka. Lalu tiga bulan sejak hari mereka bertemu, Sakura membuatnya begitu mudah melupakan Terumi. Dan Kakashi tidak bisa berbohong lagi, ia jatuh cinta dengan Sakura.

"Itu dia!"

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari taksi, Sakura melangkah ragu masuk ke dalam _cafe _tempat Kakashi bekerja. Ia menatap sekeliling. Kenapa sepi sekali? Apa tutup lebih cepat? Tapi kenapa Kakashi menyuruhnya kemari?

"Haruno Sakura?"

Ia tersentak saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Pelayan pria tersenyum hangat ke arahnya, lalu mengantar Sakura ke tempat meja yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum pada pelayan dan duduk dengan tenang. "Dimana Kakashi? Apa dia belum selesai?"

Sakura terperanjat saat lampu berubah redup. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Kakashi berdiri di atas panggung kecil dengan gitar dan mikrofon yang ada di hadapannya. Ia akan bernyanyi? Astaga!

"Selamat hari valentine dan hari jadi kita, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura terperanjat sekali lagi. Kakashi ingat? Sakura pikir laki-laki itu tidak mengingatnya karena sibuk bekerja. Hari ini, tepat selain hari valentine juga hari jadi mereka.

Kakashi menyeringai. Tangannya mulai memetik senar gitar, dan musik mulai dihidupkan. Kakashi berharap Sakura akan menyukai lagu buatannya. Ia teringat akan ucapan Obito sebelum naik ke atas panggung.

"_Tutup matamu, dan bernyanyilah dari dalam hatimu._"

"_Woke up alone__, i__n the middle of the night_

_I__t was all on my head_

_All of the bads things_, _t__he fight and the tears_

_I just can't believe_

_It's all over now_

_But then I saw you, standing there_

_You asked me, if I was okay_

_I'm in Love_

_What I feel inside of my heart_

_I'm in Love_

_I know you will take away the clouds_

_I know when I see your eyes_

_I just can't lie_

_I'm in love_

_It's been three months_

_Since the day we met and you made it so_ _e__asy to let go_

_I know it's to soon_

_But I can't help fall for you__ o__ver and over again_

_I'm in Love_

_What I feel inside of my heart_

_I'm in Love_

_I know you will take away the clouds_

_I know when I see your eyes_

_I just can't lie_

_I'm in love_ _with you_."

.

.

.

Kakashi disambut dengan Sakura yang langsung memeluknya erat. Kakashi terdiam menikmati perasaan aneh yang menyerangnya. Membiarkan debaran jantungnya menggila.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi. Aku menyukainya."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempangnya.

Kakashi terkejut. "Ini ..."

"Selamat hari valentine!" Sakura tersenyum lebar. Menyerahkan sebungkus cokelat dengan pita merah pada Kakashi yang masih terdiam. "Aku membuatnya sendiri, khusus hari ini untukmu."

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

Sebuah kecupan singkat dari Kakashi di bibirnya sukses membuat Sakura mematung. Namun sedetik kemudian Sakura membalasnya.

* * *

**_I just can't lie, I'm in love with you._**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Tamat~_**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir and memberikan review. I like deh WKAKAKAKA. Sesungguhnya cerita ini jauh dari kata sempurna- Author bersapda.

Ada yang tahu lagunya? Bagus loh. Judulnya **I'm In Love** by Reza. Silakan cari kalo mau, kalo ga ya udah.

Jika kalian berminat, kalian bisa bergabung ke grup Fanfiction Indonesia. Seru sangad pakai d di sana. Silakan PM Eins-Zwei.

Sampai ketemu lagi di One Shoot selanjutnya!


End file.
